It's An Ambush
by NoteEmmy
Summary: In some feverish hell Atem finds himself facing down five of his greatest challengers.  Some content in future chapters will be graphic and possibly violent  m/m \ ...sixsome? Enjoy.
1. Pleasured

The last thing Atem really remembered was the looming feeling of being terribly sick. It had been following him all day, and he'd been dumb and just stubborn enough to believe he could outrun it. That he could outsmart it. That if he ignored it for long enough it would go away. Instead he chose to duel all day long, taking his mind off of the slowly creeping presence of ache and dizziness. He had trudged back to his apartment after a certain rival had called him out on his feverish look. Face red, and not just from shame, he'd told Kaiba to leave him alone, and off he'd went.

He barely made it back to his apartment. The stairs felt like they went on forever; some permanent torture that he would have to endure as punishment for being a fool. When he'd finally reached his door he could barely breathe. The key seemed to be the wrong one, it wouldn't fit in the door right at all. He shoved and pushed and eventually once he got it in, he twisted every way until the tumblers were forced open. Once the door swung on its hinges he fell face first with a groan of pain. The room felt smaller than he remembered, like the walls were closing in. Slowly he turned himself on his back and stared up at the ceiling. As his consciousness slowly faded from him, no matter how hard he tried to grasp to keep it with him, he thought he heard the heavy footfall of boots running up the stairs.

It really must have been his imagination...

What initially awoke him was a harsh crackle of kindle curling beneath a burning flame. His eyes blinked open, closed, and then opened once more. The room he was in felt warm and cozy. For a few moments he felt safe, maybe even at home. All of that was ripped away from him fairly easily when the scrunch of rope sounded just to the left of him, and the burning sensation of fibers crossing his skin the wrong way jolted down his arm. He immediately started panicking, a completely instinctive thing to do. He was being tied- tied up, for that matter.

He realized now that he wasn't even touching the floor, but strewn completely over it. He couldn't tell how far from the ground he was. His arms and legs were being pulled taut and held by ropes, straight up and down. Struggling only seemed to make the bonds grow tighter around him and soon he was sure he'd brought on his own demise. Once he'd worn himself out his eyes began darting around the room. It seemed terribly bare, save for his confines and the fires burning in each corner for light. There wasn't even a window- but there was a door.

And as soon as he'd swallowed his pride and knew the only thing left for him to do was to yell, it opened. In walked four very familiar looking men, at least he thought so. The shadows caught their faces at just the right moments, making it impossible for Atem to tell whether or not he was correct in his asinine assumptions. Three stayed back as one walked closer. A hand reached out as he walked closer, rough and calloused fingers running the length of Atem's naked body. Despite himself he shivered, gritting his teeth and trying to arch away from the man's fingers.

What he saw when the man approached him enough for Atem to see his face caused a startled gasp to leave him. He was quite sure he was facing down a very discolored Kaiba. The hair was golden, and the eyes violet. His own narrowed as he inspected this man, and it was in closer doing that he noticed the slit pupils. The sense of familiarity hit him strongly then and his lips parted to call a name. He was stopped when the impostor Kaiba leaned in for a swift but chaste kiss. Atem was caught between horror and anxiety. It was enough of a combination to stun him for a moment. Before he could make the decision himself to try and pull away, the man did instead. It was then Atem chose to speak his name, and proudly he did.

"Critias."

Yes, he was sure of it. The knight turned dragon. They'd only met like this once before, and never had Critias touched him in such a way. They'd fought together, that was it. Aside that, Critias belonged to Kaiba. A kiss was completely out of any bounds of reality or sanity that Atem could muster.

The warrior smirked, one that rivaled Kaiba's own. "I am pleased that you would remember me after such a long time apart." After saying so he leaned in again, but was stopped by a rather large broadsword. It was produced by one of the men standing behind him and it was quickly brandished towards his neck.

Atem watched with a stony expression, not having fully calculated a plan to get himself out of this. How could he, when he really had no idea what was going on?

The wielder of the sword stepped forward, and yet again Atem felt his lungs fill with air. This one looked like Kaiba in every way except for dress. The eyes, the hair, the height and the build, it all seemed terribly perfect. Except that he was holding a weapon that was not a gun, something Atem was sure Kaiba wouldn't really go for, and he seemed to be dressed in armor. The armor was crafted after Kaiba's token monster, the Blue Eyes. "You will be patient." The plated Kaiba growled.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Atem finally mustered up the will to ask. The sooner they ran down the line of suspects the better.

The sword was sheathed as he stepped forward, his movements precise and direct. It was almost very Kaiba-like too but something about it was a twinge different. Kaiba walked with a sense of purpose, yes, but this man walked as if he were weighing everything on his shoulders. Atem could almost see every calculation behind his blue eyes as he approached further. The man got nothing but a sneer from the Game King, and it seemed to please him. "You are not Henry..."

"Henry?" Atem had never been called that name in his life. It was the second strangest thing today, he was sure.

"But making you scream and beg will please my soul all the same." And with that simmering statement delivered, he reached out to yank Atem's blond bangs and pull him into a fierce and bruising kiss. It was almost like Kaiba again, but this kiss was full of hate. Atem tried to twist away from it but he was bound by that hand in his hair. So instead he parted his lips to give the warrior-Kaiba a bite to his tongue. The man pulled back with a hiss and raised his hand, intending to slap Atem right across the face.

But yet another weapon was brandished. This one Atem was coldly familiar with. It created a pit in his stomach that suddenly twisted in a physically painful way. When the man who held it stepped forward he instead breathed a quiet sigh of relief this time. He eased against his bonds, a sense of warmth flooding that cold void in his belly.

"You will not harm my Pharaoh." Priest Seto stepped forward, holding the sharp blade of the rod to the man's back.

The plated man growled and grit his teeth. "Was that not the point of all this?"

"Absolutely not." As the Priest got the man to back to the corner where Critias was watching from, he stepped forward, sheathing the rod in his belt. His hands came to Atem's face, soft and gentle as his eyes lowered. "I would never harm you."

"Seto," He found that he could barely breathe. Had his Priest always looked at him in such an enticing manner? Had he missed that every single day he'd been in power?

"Pharaoh." The call was answered with a purr as the Priest leaned for a kiss. This one was soft and loving. One hand left Atem's face as he pressed closer still, gliding down his body and towards his cock. A delicate touch was laid to the head before his hand wrapped around, dragging a heated moan from Atem's lips. His hips arched despite his bonds, and Seto smiled into the kiss.

The action was interrupted soon however, the Priest being shoved off of Atem very roughly. The man in question was nearly too hazy all of a sudden to hazard a guess as to which of the two in the corner had done it. But he was filled with another sense of terror as he found him staring into the true Kaiba's eyes. How could he have let himself fall so far? He was in a relationship with Kaiba. It might not really have been considered one, and it may have not been the best or healthy at times. But he had vowed never to betray that man. And yet there he'd been, laying wantonly (even if he was tied up), and moaning into the Priest's mouth. Kaiba must have hated him.

"Seto," But what could he really say? Kaiba had just seen it all, he was the fourth person in the room ... which begged the question as to why he did nothing this entire time. Why was he letting this happen? Atem suddenly grew angry. His brow furrowed and fire returned to his eyes where there had been panic only seconds previously. "Kaiba!" He growled, something he only did when he was truly mad.

The CEO smirked. "Yes." He hissed, approaching quickly, quicker than Atem could manage to keep an eye on. His hands found Atem's shoulders, nails digging in. "Direct that look of fury at me. It's been a long time since I've seen it."

In that moment he didn't even really seem like Kaiba at all. He was sure he'd heard Kaiba say something like that before, but sooner than he could come up with a place or a time, his eyes were closing with a pained hiss. Kaiba's teeth sunk deep into his shoulder, drawing blood he was sure. A second pair of hands found him then, nails raking down his chest, encouraging a pained noise to escape him. When he looked up it still was Kaiba- but there were two Kaibas. If he'd been in the right mind he would have certainly commented how there did not need to be more people here, but it was beyond him. There was the Kaiba that was his rival, and then there was the sickening yellow and crazed gaze of another. He looked to one, then the other as they stared back. Then he let his head drop so he could look at the other three.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He had to ask. He couldn't' stand not understanding what was happening anymore. "There are five Setos, is that the point of this? You're ganging up on me?" At least two of these men seemed to have a very angry vendetta to carry out, and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with that being the truth while he was hanging naked in the middle of nowhere.

"Rest assured," The Priest stepped forward.

"The goal here is not to hurt you." Critias hummed as he followed suit, taking the right side of Atem. Once more his hands found Atem's skin, rough as they were, but careful in his touch.

"Speak for yourselves." The armored Seto strode forward towards the left side.

"You will not damage him." The Priest, Critias, and the normal Kaiba growled, all eyes on the man with the Blue Eyes armor.

"That goes for you, too." Kaiba hissed at his green-haired double. "And all of you. He is mine. Don't think you're laying any claims tonight. You're lucky you're even here at all."

This seemed to make no sense to Atem who started struggling against his bonds. "Kaiba untie me and we can go home." He didn't like the way this was heading all of a sudden, yet his body seemed to be thrilled. It was distracting, his heart hammering and his groin pulsing. "Why are you-"

He was silenced by a kiss from the Priest, just as careful and damnably loving as before. It didn't take too long for him to succumb to it. When he was sure Atem was breathless he pulled away which left the Pharaoh leaning up for more, a move that had nearly all the men smirking.

"You want it." Atem was unsure of who was speaking anymore.

"Let me go or-"

"The time for making threats is long past you." Critias silenced him.

The CEO had since positioned himself between Atem's legs, two slicked fingers entering him. Atem's eyes closed, hips arching with a gasp. The protrusion was so sudden, but it wasn't painful. His eyes locked with Kaiba's for a brief moment and he thought about pleading. The thought vanished quickly. He wouldn't do that. Not in a room full of Setos. Not ever. The Priest came from his side, smiling so alluringly while Kaiba's fingers moved deep inside him, twisting upwards. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, just long enough to watch his oldest friend lower himself, lips wrapping around his cock and taking him deep.

Any sense of willpower he had was lost then. His mouth opened to give way to a loud moan but it was stolen from him as Critias caught him in a rough kiss. From beneath him he felt fingers digging into his back, that green-haired and crazed Seto dragging his nails down very slowly. Now _that_was painful, but he didn't have it in him to tell the other to stop. He was sure that Seto was playing a sick game, and he would not give in to it. The sensation of pain met him once more as the armored Seto stepped closer and leaned in to bite his shoulder.

It was entirely too much. There were too many sensations and he couldn't focus on one completely. He was forced to take them all in together and it was melting his mind and causing him to moan so wantonly. Two fingers inside him became three as the Priest's tongue played just over the slit before dipping low along the back. Critias stopped for a moment to allow him to breathe and all he could manage to get out was not a plea to stop, it was instead a plea for more.

"Th-there's five of you ... and that's all you've got?"

Who knows what would really possess Atem in this situation to say such a thing. But he had never backed down from any Seto in any life time. Five on one was an unfair game but he was entirely resolved to at least go out fighting. All five of the men let out of a shiver inducing, "_Hn_". The ropes became tighter around his wrists and ankles as he pulled unconsciously. Critias moved to Atem's neck, fangs baring down but soothed over with soft laps of his tongue. Kaiba had withdrawn his fingers, placing his hands to Atem's hips as he positioned himself.

"Are you really a King of anything right now?"

Was it really Kaiba who had said that? He wasn't sure. He could barely look at Kaiba before the brunet slammed right in to him, his hips arching to pull him in deeper- though arching right into the Priest's mouth as well, driving home there. He moaned loud enough to hurt his throat immediately afterwards, the armored Seto now taking to running his fingers over the marks he'd created, and he was sure he felt the presence of a tongue on his back where the wounds were also. He could barely breathe. His hips continue to jerk upwards as he pulled and strained, head thrashing from side to side. And just as he was sure he couldn't take any more and was about to beg for release, or for them to stop, of which he was unsure, Critias met him in yet another kiss.

Kaiba continued pulling out from him entirely before pushing his cock as deep into Atem as he could manage. The Priest was desperate to meet Atem's end now, sucking hard, tongue running along the undersides of his Pharaoh's length as he did. The armored Seto set to being mysteriously more careful all of a sudden, his fingers running over Atem's nipples. The yellow-eyed Seto's arm swooped around Atem's neck, pulling him down towards him, filling him with an odd sense of warmth. His tongue snaked out to the shell of Atem's ear before he whispered,

"Who will really win now?"

A moan was earned from that, shivering as he did so. His mind was far gone, or at least he thought so. But as he barely was able to open his eyes, licking his lips as Critias stared down at him for a moment's pause, he said the stupidest thing yet-

"It would take five of you to beat me. Is that really a vic-"

The dragon warrior cut him off, locking his jaws around Atem's neck in a careful yet dangerous maneuver. Atem's eyes widened as Kaiba's nails dug into his hips, pulling him into the hardest move yet.

It was all over then. He drew a breath in and then released it in a very loud and harsh call of, "_**Seto**_!"

To which he was calling he had no idea, and neither did the five men. His hips jerked wildly as he came, the Priest humming in satisfaction as he stayed, careful to catch it all. Kaiba's movements slowed until he stopped completely. Critias bit, kiss and licked all the damage the other two men had done while they were busy finding a place to seat themselves on the floor. Soon Critias' lips were joined by the Priest's. Kaiba pulled out of Atem carefully, Atem too far gone to even wince.

He came closer, reaching his hand out to lay against Atem's cheek. "You did very well, but in the end..."

"Seto..." He breathed this name out.

"Atem." All five had said this, it echoed, so it must have been so.

"Hmn..." Atem's eyes rolled back as he felt the bonds untying and going limp. Instead of hitting the floor he found himself lying against a soft bed so suddenly. "Seto." He said once more, sure that he couldn't move or even open his eyes. "Seto..." He tried again. There were five of them, how could not one manage to answer him now after all of that? He was still met with silence though and found himself turning on his side and curling up. He felt warm, unpleasantly so. But strangely... loved.

"Seto..." The name was murmured as he fell back asleep, unaware of the mixed terror and fascination in wonder of where he might wake up next. Or with who, for that matter.


	2. Round One: Rosenkreuz

The place where Atem roused next was hardly a soft bed. He felt the dank familiarity of that room seep into his senses before he even opened his eyes. The only bright spot he could manage to hold on to was that his arms and legs were not being pulled in all directions. When he tried to sit up from his face down lying position, however, he realized he hadn't truly escaped. When he tried to roll on his back he found his ankles and upper calves locked firmly in place. Once he was aware enough to open his eyes and sit up, he reached back awkwardly, though not painfully, to tug at his new bonds. Simple metal strips kept him secured in this odd position on the floor.

It didn't keep him completely from moving. He was able to sit back onto his legs and even up on to his knees. And it is when he tried that position exactly, the door in the room opened. A sense of dread that he couldn't accurately place filled him. Was that really the connection here?

In marched that armored Kaiba, head held high and a smirk on his lips. He was careful in his movement to push the door closed once more. It was only then that he retreated momentarily to the corner of the room. The belt on which his sword resided was carefully undone and placed against the wall. Then he removed his dragon-armor; up over his head, and that too was treated with such great care that Atem was almost intrigued. Without those on him, he almost looked like a normal Kaiba Seto this time, but Atem would not be fooled after their last encounter.

With no words between them, the brunet turned and then walked towards the center of the room where his captive was. His hand reached down to cup Atem's chin, bringing his head back so that their eyes could meet at such a sharp angle. Atem was not appreciative of this and tried to jerk his head away from the touch. The man would not oblige him. His nails cut into Atem's skin as he held him firmly in place and then he bent ever so slightly.

"That look of hatred. You barely know me at all. Why would you wear such a thing?"

Atem grit his teeth. "Why don't you tell me what you're planning and we'll see how much hate passes between us then." If he could at least level the playing field, he had to try. This sense of helplessness did not do him well; he didn't want to start panicking.

"Henry once wore a look like that."

"I won't tell you again that I don't know who that is." He growled. This wasn't completely true. The day earlier he'd merely questioned the name once it had been brought up, but the point remained the same to him.

The man's finely treated and sharp nails dug deeper as he leaned closer. "Henry is my ... well, I guess you would call him my rival." Whether or not this man had been speaking to the other four Seto look-a-likes beyond this room didn't seem too important, but Atem couldn't help the stray thought with such wording.

There was at least something that seemed to cause that look of loathing to disappear for just a moment into a more curious state. "Rival?" Rival that looked like him? And that man looking like Kaiba? "That's... not possible..." He breathed out. He'd been trapped in the puzzle. How could his soul have possibly been whole enough to form into a being so similar? He'd never really thought about how many lives his Priest, and thusly Kaiba, had gone through. But to think his own had had a few stints...

"_Pay attention_." The man urged when he saw Atem's gaze growing distant with thought. "You may not be him but he has lived through you." He came closer still, blue eyes alight with a strange eerie fire and excitement. "You were once him, this much must be true." His free hand then snaked back into Atem's hair, pulling tight at the base of his scalp. It earned a hiss which further brightened that malicious look. "I can see it in you. His fight. His strength."

He then pulled Atem into a kiss, something the man in question had not been entirely expecting. It was the brand of the kiss, too, that had him tensing in question. It was soft and deep and so sure. For a moment Atem foolishly got lost in it, thinking this captive held some kind of kindness. Kaiba after all, while he had hated him for a while, had come around eventually. Maybe this Seto hadn't gotten that chance, but he could. Atem could do that, he was sure. And it was that confidence that killed him all the more when the man pulled away so quickly and laughed darkly.

"Make no mistake Henry," Before Atem could speak up, which he immediately tried to do on principle alone, that hand was back in his hair. "I respect you- _oh_, I do." He pulled tighter on that wild hair before releasing Atem sharply. It took everything he had not to fall to his hands, already being on his knees. He would not bow purposely to this man. "But you were never fit to be anyone's king. Certainly not mine. And if I can have you on your knees it will be more than proof enough of who can shackle who."

That sense of panic filled Atem once more. Where was his Priest who had promised to protect him? Or Critias with his watchful eye? Even Kaiba should have been in here to tell this man no. Where had they disappeared to? Why had they left him defenseless against this type of onslaught? There was a much seedier feeling behind all of this and he refused to put his mind towards it. He wanted to focus on how betrayed he felt. He wanted to focus at how sickened he was by all of this.

But that man would not let him. "Look at you," He breathed out, almost in wonder. "Angry and scared. Spiteful. Determined. No one would have ever said the great Henry Tudor was not a beautiful man."

"Spare me the bullshit." Atem spat, not in the mood for compliments before forced servitude.

He smirked. "Yet despite all your hate for me, one kiss was enough to rile you?" He pinpointed the exact shameful nature that Atem was trying to hard to ignore.

Nothing else was said between the two of them as the tall brunet loosed two large belts to the floor. His fingers then quickly worked on unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Once he stepped out of them, he moved forward once again. Atem tried valiantly to keep his gaze turned far, far away from his man. A gentle touch entered his hair, the hand that had been so rough, now kind for seemingly no reason at all. Atem could feel those eyes on him, his face growing warm with shame and unfortunate lust.

"Give in," He urged quietly, nails making themselves known along Atem's scalp. The push towards the goal was only slight. It was obvious he didn't actually want to force Atem to do anything. He wanted this man he respected and yet loathed so much to go to him, instead.

Kaiba was often the same way.

He would resist. He had resolve enough to do that, even being chained to the floor. He would resist until someone else came in the room and freed him of this situation. When that thought crossed his mind it was met with immediate rebuttal. He knew no one was coming. He had to face this on his own. Would being force save his pride? Would he be able to say that he did his best in the face of an impossible situation? His mind continued to whirl and buzz about; it started straying to places Atem didn't want it to be.

Being on his knees was the worst position for him. It seared his confidence and it hurt his pride. Yet it was often the one Kaiba liked picking in truly intense moments, and within those moments Atem often gave in. There had even been a few times when he'd come to Kaiba straight away with that in mind. Times where he'd lowered himself beneath the brunet's desk. Was it possible that he liked giving himself up? Did he really like the thought of someone stronger over him?

"Impossible."

Yet the more he resisted this outcome, the more his face burned and his body ached. Was this supposed to be some grand lesson he was being taught? Would he learn something new about himself today?

As he reached up, one hand wrapping around the man's cock, leaning in to give a slow lick to the head, he realized no. No he would not be learning anything new. If this was part of his nature than he should have already known it. And if deep within him lived some part that wanted to be claimed, he would be sickened by it- but soothed...

Strangely. As those blue eyes rolled back and a soft hum of relief filled the room, Atem's eyes closed and the gross sense of needy wanton behavior was washed away by the sense of being wanted. Next to it, the greater sense of knowing that he didn't always have to be on top. And the even more important sense that he could bring a man to his knees if need be. He could undo the one person that mattered to him in that sense. Was that truly the sense of winning this game he and Kaiba often played?

Or was he just fooling himself now?

He decided he didn't care anymore as hand dropped to his shoulder and he witnessed the man in front of him lose himself. A man who had come in here to lay claim, to calm his own sense of hatred and anger by forcing someone to lower themselves to him. Later Atem might decide he didn't like this part of himself, but who was really left to see it besides four people that didn't really exist anymore?

He leaned forward, not quite straining against his bonds yet, taking the man's length past his lips and deep into his mouth. His tongue laved on all sides of it. The hands on him became rougher, though still not forceful. The man above him was reduced to quiet panting and half-stifled groaning. Where Atem couldn't reach, his hand worked to stroke the rest. And soon he'd found a perfect rhythm that suited him well. It seemed after all of that talk it took almost nothing to get him to be exactly where Atem wanted instead. His sense of pride was weakly renewed.

"Yes..." His very voice ached with the need to finish. Atem slowed then, hand loosening its grip as he pulled back. He looked up and witnessed the undoing of someone who had entered the room a strong and determined man. It had taken so very little. The very tip of his tongue worked the underside and down along the veins in a barely-there touch. "Faster." The Kaiba lookalike growled now.

Atem smirked. "Beg for it." He said in-between long but gentle licks.

"Why you... _hn.._Never.." It seemed to take a lot out of him when Atem's tongue curled just along the back.

"Beg." Atem urged again, his hand returning the pace while he still continued the slow and torturous ministrations with his lips and mouth.

The room was filled with heady panting then, those hands curling so tightly in Atem's skin. He was so determined, so very determined. Atem was nearly pulled in by it all. Nearly.

Then as he pulled back merely to catch his breath, the single most pleasing word reached his ears. "Please..."

He leaned forward with renewed vigor, fully indulging in the feeling of a win regardless of the depraved nature of the game. He would meet this man's end, but only because he'd begged. Any and all hypocrisies he might recall towards his own use of that word with Kaiba were fully ignored. He took the man's cock as deep as he could, lips working around the length. It became a steady and rough rhythm, until those hands tensed.

"_Ahn- __**yes**__._" It was the only thing the man would give in to for the last time before his hips jerked forward, causing a slightly startled choking noise from Atem. It caused him to pull back just in time to be met with the knightly Kaiba's orgasm. The hand around the man's cock left in favor of covering what little he could of his face. The warm sticky remains caught in a few places along his face, over his fingers and in his hair, causing him to feel suddenly extremely unclean. Before he could look of his own will, his hand was pulled from his face and he was met with those blue eyes.

They seemed duller now, but somehow warmer. "Beautiful." He murmured to Atem before laying a single kiss to the lips that had just pleasured him. "Henry would have played this game too." He admitted as he leaned up and away, fixing his pants. "...he would have won." His hands reached for his belts before adjusting them. "Was it because I..." His words seemed distraught all of a sudden as he reached for his armor and his sword.

"Let me go." Atem demanded.

That laugh returned. "Someone will eventually, I'm sure."

As the door closed behind him Atem had to think back on his previous seedy musings. Did they really mean anything at all in the face of such a bait and switch? Had he really played or was he the one being played?

Before he could venture further into that he felt the overwhelming sense of ache and tiredness in his muscles. His eyes lowered and he was met with that sense of warmth and those fluffy covers Kaiba kept in the master bedroom just for him.

"Seto..."

Why was he always calling that name as his last resort?


End file.
